


Familial Visit..?

by NanixErka



Series: Like Mother, Like Son, in a way [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor gets a mom, Deviancy, Gen, Hank is still a good detective, Hank-centric, Mid-Game, Pre-father son relationship, This is basically a "Hank is learning stuff" fic, i guess??, kind of, mild spoilers??, pre deviant connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanixErka/pseuds/NanixErka
Summary: Hank is both intrigued and confused when Connor mentions that he has to visit his "Mother"The visit garners more questions than answers, however





	Familial Visit..?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wanted them to have a different interaction with someone at Cyberlife who wasn't "Asshole Amanda" or "Creepy Kamski" So enjoy a former Cyberlife Employee OC
> 
> Also play "spot the 2 big movie references" lmao

Connor cleared his throat. 

It was a strange act, he thought, using a clearing of onces air passage to get someone’s attention, but it was effective in getting Lieutenant Anderson’s so he let it be

“I would like to request a three hour break from the case for myself” He asked, his voice as light as ever

“Oh? What for?” Hank asked nonchalantly. Connor could tell he didn’t actually care, but he’d answer anyway, as his programming dictated… though he found himself going against it lately. He needed to go for some sort of sweep very soon- that was not proper behavior for his work. He would contact Amanda later. 

“I am going to perform a routine check of an automated house system for my Mother” He explained

“... Your what? Androids don’t have mothers” Hank actually looked away from his desk and at him that time 

“She was my primary designer and actually helped weld pieces of this particular body together - as this is the first workable prototype of my model. She also worked on my AI and personality program” Connor explained “As she has said, she is the closest thing to a mother that I have” 

“And you’re going to see her because of her house?” 

“She lives alone with an assistant android and is currently heavily pregnant. Cyberlife installed a new automated home system called KAREN into her townhome and I perform routine checks to ensure its functionality” 

“Well why does it take you 3 fuckin’ hours?” He asked

“Well, it will take an hour getting there using public transit and according to maps it will take an hour and 15 to return due to bus schedule changes” 

Hank sighed “So you’ll be done faster if you get a ride?” 

“Well, yes. But I have no car, nor am I allowed to ride in taxis currently due to an eccentricity in my payment module” Hank gave him a confused look “It’s-” 

“Don’t” the older man held up a hand “I’ll take you. Three hours is a long fuckin’ time and we don’t have that. Come on” He stood up, grabbing his jacket. 

“Oh, thank you, Lieutenant” Connor replied appreciatively as he followed the older man out. 

The drive was less than 20 minutes and led into one of the more upscale neighborhoods in the newer area of Detroit. The house was painted a pale yellow with a light blue roof and a contrasting grey door. It was… nice. Nicer than most houses. Made sense that someone who worked on Connor got such cushy living. Connor, for once, was the first one out of the car and seemed almost excited as he walked up to the door. Hank parked and limply followed behind 

“Oh, Lt. Anderson, you do not have to come with me. I will only be roughly 15 minutes” 

“Nah I gotta see this lady for myself” He waved off. Connor shrugged and knocked on the door. A few moments later, they were greeted by perhaps the tallest android Hank had ever seen. 

The male android towered over Connor and Hank at what looked to be 6 and a half feet tall. He had pale skin and freckles, with curling red hair tied back in a ponytail. The android looked at Connor and smiled

“Model?” For some reason he had an accent. Dutch? Swedish? 

“Model Alpha” Connor nodded

“Come in then! She’s expecting you in the kitchen” He moved out of the way “and you have bought a friend” 

“He is my current coworker with the police” Connor explained. There was something different in his tone that Hank couldn’t quite place. He sounded… happy? Nah… that couldn’t be it. The two walked through the foyer and towards the back of the house, entering the kitchen. 

Standing in the kitchen was a woman of modest height, looking to be no older than her mid twenties. Slightly frizzy hair swept into a braid and thick rimmed glasses framed her face as she looked down at an old book. Hank took a quick glance to notice that she was indeed very heavily pregnant. Definitely her final trimester. Connor fake-coughed and she looked up, delight filling her eyes

“Oh, _Menino_!” She put the book down and came over to Connor, grabbing his cheeks ” _Menino_ it is so good to see you!” She kissed his cheeks. Hank saw a smile on Connors face - one that looked so real it almost left him disquieted despite the sheepishness of it

“Good afternoon, _Mãe_ ” He said, a slight accent at the last word denoting a change to another language, Hank noted. “This is my coworker, Hank Anderson. He drove me here today.” 

“Oh, Hello _senhor_ ” Her thick accent didn’t hide her delight in the slightest as she held out her hand. He took it and shook “I am Genoviva Pontes, but you may call me Gen or Viv, if you like” 

“You can call me Hank, miss” He greeted while shaking her hand. He’d noticed that Connor was looking over a panel on the nearby wall, reading what looked like binary code while the obnoxiously tall android watched nearby. 

“That is my assistant, Isaac” She introduced. “Please forgive him for not saying hello. We don’t get many guests these days. Trying to remain stress free. You know how it is” She smiled pleasantly “Can I get you something to eat, a snack?” 

“Oh, no, no ma’am, it’s fine” 

She was already walking over to the pantry “How is KAREN, Connor?” 

“Fully functioning in the lower levels. Isaac will be coming upstairs to assist me with the attic level.” Connor explained 

“Don’t get in any trouble, you two” 

The androids headed upstairs and Gen put out some chips “So, you are the cop that he is working with?” 

“More like a glorified android babysitter” Hank huffed- getting a chuckle from the woman

“He certainly is something else.” She commented, grabbing a bottle of water 

“... He said you designed him?” 

“Heh, I am the reason he looks like a plucky news reporter from the 1950s” She joked “His entire design and aesthetic was my job, as well as his voice” She explained

“So... you basically created your perfect man?” Hank reasoned. 

“... That was not my job” She rose an eyebrow “My ideal man is taller” 

Hank snorted 

“.... How is he doing?” 

“He’s an annoying prick with a personality that irks me” Hank paused “... Sorry” 

Gen just laughed “Then he’s doing well!” 

“Well, he’s… he’s _doing_ , that’s for sure” 

Gen sipped her water for a moment and didn’t respond. Hank had noted that her questions and answers seemed… distracted. 

“So uh, he calls you “Mother”” he bought up. 

“Heh, yes” She chuckled “Don’t you see the family resemblance?” She put a hand through her dark hair 

Now that he was paying attention he did notice that Connor seemed to have some close features to her. Most notably her nose and eye shape. And the dark hair. 

“His hairs pretty straight and no offense to you, he’s uh, pretty white” 

She let out a snort

“Yeah, they wanted him “ambiguously european” so I worked with what i had” She chuckled again “also his hair actually isn’t like that.” she pointed out “They styled it. Get all the product out and it curls like a good European-Portuguese head of hair” She nodded. “Or at least it should” 

“... You really put a lot into his creation” 

“He was the most ambitious android created by Cyberlife since its creator left the company” She explained “They wanted out of the box, so they contacted me”

“And you are..?” 

“I create disguises for witness protection and various espionage agencies” She explained, through her accent made it hard to understand since she spoke so quickly “I specialize in creating new people, basically” 

“Well ain’t that a job” Hank commented, tapping his hand

“ _Mãe_!” Connor called down “All operations are functioning optimally! Would you like me to check the sprinkler system?” 

“Yes please, _Menino_ ” She called “Take Isaac with you. He could use the sunshine” 

“ _Schatje_!” Isaac called out

“... What language is that?” Hank asked 

“It’s Dutch. When he was reprogrammed from a bodyguard I accidentally made his primary language dutch” Gen explained. Hank watched as Connor and Isaac came back into the kitchen. 

“Are there any issues with KAREN I should know of?” Connor asked as he took off his coat and rolled up his sleeves. Hank watched him, seeing that even his posture was different - more lax, somehow. 

“Just ask her, _Menino_ ” She shrugged

“Ah, yes” Connor looked up “KAREN, Status update” 

“Good afternoon, Connor” The fucking ceiling spoke, startling Hank slightly. He heard a chuckle from beside him “All Systems are fully functional and Software is up-to-date” 

“Thank you, KAREN” Connor nodded in approval, headed towards the door. Isaac was taking a moment by Gen, taking out a pill container 

“It is time for your vitamins, Genoviva” Isaac said, taking the medicine out of the bottle

“ _Obrigado_ , Isaac. Now go help Connor” 

Isaac looked at Hank for a moment, then back at Genoviva and walked over to Connor 

“After this we can return to the station, Lieutenant” Connor assured, a relaxed smile on his features. Hank was starting to get a little disquieted by all of his …. Emotionality. Connor had never been this expressive before. He’d never looked more human and it was both fascinating and deeply uncomfortable. He’d only seen Conor display human traits twice. Once when he saved him on the building, and once when he didn’t shoot the two androids from the Eden Club. As the Androids left he saw that Genoviva was staring at him, vitamins in her hand

“ You’ve noticed it too, haven’t you?” She said almost sullenly

“... Seen what?” 

“This house has a special signal, completely disconnected from the Cyberlife cloud.” she started “When he is here he is not under the same scrutiny in his actions… He acts differently here than he does when he’s not” 

“Hm… and you’re telling me this, why?” 

“You see it. His deviations”

He paused. 

"Don't you find it just a little strange that, for an android designed to find and hunt deviants... "

"He's prone to it" Hank finished "I just thought it was "eccentricities" in his program. That’s what he always says” 

“.. Do you believe it?” She asked

“.... Not completely” He admitted “But why the hell would he be programmed to deviate? You can’t program emotions” 

“Brains are nothing but programming, sehnor” Gen pointed out “neurons firing at the speed of light, connecting and forming the very core of our being” 

“It's not the same” Hank snapped. Gen narrowed her eyes 

“Sure it's not” She said passively as she took the vitamins. The androids returned 

“All systems are functioning, _Mãe_ ” Connor nods and he rolls his sleeves back down “Where is Bartholomew?” 

“He’s at the vet getting groomed today” Isaac answered. Hank watched as Isaac returned to Genoviva’s side, the androids hand slipping to her waist in a… more than friendly way. Hank didn’t comment on it. 

“Ah” Hank swore he heard disappointment in Connor’s voice. Jesus christ this was weird. “Well, if there is nothing else-” 

“Actually “ Gen stressed “I am about to go down for my mandatory-” She eyed Isaac before rolling said eyes “-afternoon nap… I could use a song” 

Hank watched the soft, affectionate expression on Connors face at the request “Of course, _Mãe_ ” 

They group walked into the adjacent room where a large, overstuffed couch was placed across the way from a TV bigger than Hank, and Isaac helped her lay down, gently, with the two of them locking kind eyes before she laid down. Connor sat himself at the edge

“Any specific requests or should I probe my database?” 

“Mmm something in portuguese. Perhaps a movie song? I have been rewatching old pixar films lately” 

Connor tilted his head, probing his memory before he took in a simulated breath. . . and sung. 

“ _Lembre-te de mim.. Apesar do meu adeus-_ ” 

Hank knew the tune, though he couldn’t place what movie it was from. What was really screwing him over was that Connor was actually *singing*, and he had a very pleasant voice - probably something that Genoviva had a hand in. His eyes were were closed and so were hers, and her breathing was already showing signs of falling asleep. Isaac stood near, a gentle smile of his own gracing his features as the tune ended, and Connor stood back up 

“Thank you, Connor. She loves when you visit” 

“and I enjoy these visits as well” The two androids spoke quietly “But I need to go. These cases are extremely important” He clarified 

“Alright. Try to stop by again sooner rather than later” Isaac stressed 

“KAREN would need to malfunction” he pointed out. “Have a good evening. Keep sending me messages on the P Server” 

The two androids exchanged nods and Connor turned to Hank, still speaking quietly, but looking much, much more like how Hank knew him. “We can leave now, Lieutenant” 

“Yeah yeah, nice meet’in’ ya’ll” he answered quietly, nodding to Isaac, who nodded back. 

And with that, Hank and Connor left the house, filing back into the car

“.. He’s a deviant” 

“.. What?” Connor looked over at Hank

“I know you know, cut the bullshit” Hank said as he started the car “He’s a deviant. They’re in love” 

“.... Yes. I know” Connor answered quietly, as if he didn’t want to say it

“Well, why don’t you apprehend him?” Hank asked “Isn’t that your mission?” 

“.... Do you remember, when you ordered that burger and participated in illegal gambling?” Connor recalled “You said that as long as their not hurting anyone you don’t do anything about it?” 

Hank couldn’t hide his amused smirk “Yeah?” 

“... Well, that is the logic I am using” Connor nodded as if to reassure himself 

“... Sure kid, whatever you say” Hank drove off “I won’t tattle to your dickhead superiors over at CyberLife, I promise” 

“.... Thank you” 

The sincerity in that tone nearly caused Hank to involuntarily choke up. He looked at Connor when they hit a red light and tried to read his eyes

But now that they were away from the house, the facade - now he *knew* it was a facade - of normality had returned, his eyes showed nothing

“No prob, son” He shrugged and looked back at the rode

What he failed to see was the widening to Connors eyes, nor the warning that flashed in his head

**_SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^_ **

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more from this divergent OC timeline please let me know! I have more ideas but I won't post them if this doesn't get any interest
> 
> Translations: All European Portuguese, save for the one Dutch word
> 
> "Menino": "boy/little boy" often used to refer to a son  
> "Mãe" : "mom" , short for Mamãe  
> "Senhor": "Mister/Sir"  
> "Schatje" (dutch): "Baby" , often an affectionate nickname  
> "Obrigado": Thank You  
> "“Lembre-te de mim.. Apesar do meu adeus": "Remember me, despite my goodbye" ((well this gives away the reference doesn't it?))


End file.
